


Mini Me

by Faye_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, DaddyDean, Dean is a father, Gen, daddy!dean, faerie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Winchester/pseuds/Faye_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't prepared for the purple-haired girl who showed up at his motel room late at night. And he certainly wasn't prepared for the news that she brought him.<br/>Now he's running around, teaching the family business to the girl, and facing life's greatest challenge.<br/>Parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Third Person POV]

Darkness.

That’s all she could see was darkness. Running through the night, narrowly missing trees as she stumbled along, anxious to get to the motel. She had spent years tracking him down, and now she found him.

But company came. Vampires. They were after her. It’s not her fault that he killed off hundreds of their kind. But they didn’t care.

She stopped, with just enough time to pull the long knife out of its case on her back. She listened, and a rustle sounded behind her.

She whirled around just in time to chop the head off the lead vamp. She gasped as it fell to the ground. Now that he was dead, the others should leave her alone. Now she just needs to make it to the motel. And then she’s safe.

[Dean’s POV]

I threw the bag down on the bed and removed my bloody jacket. We just killed the wraith. Nasty things. With their disgusting needles and faces. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped my face off. I glanced up.

Green eyes met my gaze as I stared into the mirror. Freckles dotted my cheeks, and I smirked, the same smirk that caused countless girls to swoon. And that’s what I planned tonight. Head off to the bar. Get drunk. Have sex. The usual.

Now I was careful. Didn’t want some girl calling me up with pregnancy bills. No way. I wasn’t ready for that yet.

The only exception had been Emma. My daughter.

But she was long gone now.

I sat on the edge of the bed, beer bottle in hand, and I switched on the TV.

The moment I opened my beer, there was a knock on the door. Sam wasn’t supposed to be here. He was back at the bunker. I grabbed my gun and brought it in front of me. I made my way towards the door, and quickly opened it, aiming the gun at the person behind it.

To my shock, it was a girl. A teenage girl no older than sixteen with long lavender hair to her waist. She had bright green eyes that rivaled my own and a splash of freckles across her cheeks. Her eyes were wide, and her face was naturally pale. She was dressed in dirty jean shorts, a black tank top and a green plaid flannel. Combat boots and a black beanie topped it off. She raised her hands in surrender and dropped the big ass knife she had been holding.

“Okay, okay. Don’t shoot. Knife’s on the ground, see?” She said quickly.

“Who the hell are you?” I asked.

“My name is Faye Lynn.” She began. “I’m sixteen years old and-"

"I don't care about your life story. What are you doing outside of my motel room with a big ass knife in your hand?"

"I was running."

"From what?"

"Vampires." I froze, then motioned the girl inside. She bent down, grabbed her knife, and scurried inside. I checked outside for any stray vamps, then closed the door, locking it behind me. I turned to the girl, who was sitting on my bed, gazing at me with earnest eyes.

"Okay, who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"My name is Faye Lynn. I'm sixteen years old and I was running from some vamps who wanted to kill me." she said.

"And why did they want to kill you?" I asked her.

"Because of you."

I tilted my head. "How does that effect you?" I asked her. She took a deep breath, and let it out.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." She admitted.

"Kid, I've seen a whole lot of crazy in my life. I highly doubt that anything will surprise me anymore." She glanced at me.

"Okay." She said, and said seven words that proved my statement wrong.

"They're hunting me because I'm your daughter."


	2. Lunch

I dropped the gun that was in my hands at that statement. Faye gazed up at me with a bored expression, like she knew I was going to react like this.

"What?" I breathed.

"I'm your daughter." she said. 

"That's impossible. I don't-"

"August 19, 1998. You went to a bar and met a girl named Jennifer Dawson. Ring a bell?"

Jennifer Dawson. I remember her. Besides Lisa and Susie, it was the best night of my life. Lotta passion there. I nodded.

"She woke up to find that you had left. Gone without a trace. The only thing left was your phone number and about $150." She continued. "A week went by, and dear old Jenny began to feel queasy. So she went to the doctors, only to find out she was pregnant. After about a month of attempted calls to you, which all failed, she gave up. Eight months later, out popped little old me." She said, picking at her nails.

"No, that's not possible. It could have been anybody." I argued. I can't have a kid. No way.

"No it couldn't have. My mom was a virgin until that night. She hasn't slept with anyone since." She said, and a wistful look came to her eye.

"Well, what made you decide to come and barge in here, huh kid?" I asked. "Why don't you stay with your mom?"

"Cause she's dead."

[Faye's POV]

"Cause she's dead." I said, not daring to look the man in the eyes. If I did, I would probably end up punching him in the dick.

"I'm sorry" He said.

I scoffed. "No your not. You don't want me. You would probably just throw me out if you could." He looked guilty.

"How about this; I take you home with me, and then you and I can discuss this with my brother, okay?" he said. I nodded. Its not like I have anywhere else to go or do.

"Come on." He said, grabbing a duffle bag from under the bed. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So, you were hunted by vampires, who were trying to get revenge on me?" He asked. 

"Yeah. I'm assuming your not that popular with them." I said, looking out the window. He chuckled.

"That's an understatement."

[Sam's POV]

I was sitting at the table in the bunker, researching witches' flowers. I heard voices, and looked up in time to see Dean enter with a teenage girl. Purple hair, freckles, pale. But what really threw me of was her eyes. They were the exact shade of green as Dean's. 

"All I'm saying is Iron Man would whoop Captain America's ass in a second." Dean said.

"Captain America is a sexy ass super soldier with enhanced abilities. The only enhanced thing about Iron Man is his ego, brain, and dick." She snorted back as she made her way around the table. "Hey, where's the kitchen?" She asked, walking backwards, facing Dean. 

"Take a left, then a right." He called back. She nodded, and headed off. I gave Dean a questioning look. He sighed and sat down.

"Okay, look. The girl shows up at my motel and asks for help because she's running from vampires. So I said yes, and told her to come back here with us so we can figure it out." He said. 

"Okay, but why is it so important?" I asked.

"Because apparently she's my daughter. One night stand thing back in 1998, and I never knew." I opened my mouth, but no words came out. 

"Hey, this pie is really good." I heard a muffled voice come from behind me. The girl entered holding a giant plate with three slices of apple pie on top, one of which had a bite taken out of it. She set it down and sat across from me. She stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Faye. You must be Sam." I shook her hand. She took another bite of pie. "I'm going to assume that Dean told you?" I nodded, still speechless. Well, it explains the eyes. She finished her slice of pie, and pushed the plate towards the center.

"You do realize that I brought some to share." She said, looking between Dean and I.

Dean grabbed a fork and began to shovel the pie in his face. I finally found my voice.

"Okay, so... where do we begin?"


End file.
